Emulsions typically are heterogenous mixtures of two or more immiscible liquid phases wherein at least one liquid forms small droplets suspended in the other liquid(s). Emulsions include a continuous phase and a dispersed phase. Generally, emulsions are either oil-in-water emulsions wherein the water is the continuous phase or water-in-oil emulsions wherein the oil is the continuous phase.
Typically, emulsification requires an emulsifying agent or a surfactant. Generally, emulsifying agents are either (a) polymers which coat the surface of oil-type particles to prevent those particles from coalescing or (b) long-chain alcohols or fatty acids that have solubility properties which reduce the surface tension at the interface of the suspended particles.
The proteinoids, modified hydrolyzed vegetable proteins, modified non-.alpha.-amino acids, modified poly amino acids, and modified peptides used in the present invention provide emulsions having improved stability against degradation and/or decomposition.